


Earth Shattering News

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get some surprising news... this story implies a slash pairing so please do not flame!! Warnings are in the tags</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Shattering News

  
[   
](http://s156.photobucket.com/albums/t39/trekkiedrew/Fanfiction%20Related%20Banners/?action=view&current=hpfangirlEarthbanner.jpg)   


Earth Shattering News by HPFangirl71

 

Draco rushed into the room at St. Mungo’s where his boyfriend lay prone upon a medical table. A scared look of concern adorned his face.

“Harry, what the hell happened?” he said worriedly.

Harry moved slowly, turning to face his distraught lover.

“Draco its okay, nothing earth shattering happened. I just got a bit dizzy when our portkey landed.” Harry responded in slight embarrassment.

He recalled how helpless he’d felt when upon landing at the training sight, he’d become faint and light headed. He’d also felt slightly nauseous with the sudden landing but he wasn’t about to tell that to his fellow Aurors. He was flustered enough by his sudden bout of incompetence.

“Do the Healers know why yet?” Draco asked, his concerned lowered but not completely assuaged.

Harry shook his head back and forth negatively. He hoped they’d hurry up though. He was anxious to get back to work, didn’t want the new trainees to be second-guessing his abilities. Harry and Draco both looked up anxiously as the Medi-Wizard reentered the room.

“Did you find out what made me dizzy?” Harry asked the older man before he even had a chance to approach them.

The man chuckled before replying.

“Were you aware that wizards can get pregnant?”

Harry looked at the man dumbfounded. What exactly was he getting at?

“No, I had no idea… but what does that have to do with my dizzy spell?” Harry asked him, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Because it seems you’re about to have a baby Mr. Potter.”

Harry looked at the man as he gave him the earth shattering news. Suddenly he felt ungrounded, as if he was floating through the air. He looked at Draco and saw a shit-eating grin adorning his face.

“I’m pregnant…?” he repeated questioningly.  
“Yes Mr. Potter, you are. I’ll go make you a follow up appointment and until then… I wouldn’t suggest taking anymore Portkeys.”

When the man left, Harry turned toward Draco who was still smiling like a kid in a candy shop.

“Draco did you hear him? We’re going to have a baby.” Harry still shocked, his spirits just barely crashing back to earth.

“Yeah I heard him…,” He said, his smile growing lewder by the moment “I got Harry Potter knocked up!”


End file.
